nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 23
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 22 |nex = 24 | Green = | Green SA = Y | Purple = Y | Red = | Yellow = Y | Blue = |semi = }} North Vision Song Contest 23, often referred to as NVSC 23, will be the twenty-third edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Stockholm, Sweden, after Loreen won the twenty-second edition of the contest with "Statements". Location Sweden (Swedish: Sverige), officially the Kingdom of Sweden, is a Scandinavian country in Northern Europe. It borders Norway to the west and north and Finland to the east, and is connected to Denmark in the southwest by a bridge-tunnel across the Öresund. At 450,295 square kilometres (173,860 sq mi), Sweden is the third-largest country in the European Union by area, but, with a total population of 10.0 million, it has a low population density of 22 inhabitants per square kilometre (57/sq mi); the highest concentration is in the southern half of the country. Approximately 85% of the population lives in urban areas. Germanic peoples have inhabited Sweden since prehistoric times, emerging into history as the Geats/Götar and Swedes/Svear and constituting the sea peoples known as the Norsemen. Southern Sweden is predominantly agricultural, while the north is heavily forested. Sweden is part of the geographical area of Fennoscandia. The climate is in general very mild for its northerly latitude due to significant maritime influence, that in spite of this still retains warm continental summers. Today, Sweden is a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy, with a monarch as head of state, like its neighbour Norway. The capital city is Stockholm, which is also the most populous city in the country. Legislative power is vested in the 349-member unicameral Riksdag. Executive power is exercised by the government chaired by the prime minister. Sweden is a unitary state, currently divided into 21 counties and 290 municipalities. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Stockholm City Hall on 16 September 2017, hosted by Alexandra Pascalidou and Jovan Radomir. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty countries will participate in both semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The thirty-six semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place and cultural similarities. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Returning artists Laura Närhi, who represented Finland in the seventh edition, returned to represent her country for second time. Sada Vidoo returned to represent Denmark for second time after representing the country six editions earlier. Lanberry competed for third time after representing Poland in the seventeenth and twentieth editions. The runner-up of the sixth edition, Karina Krysko, returned to represent Lithuania. Arilena, who represented Albania in the ninth and eighteenth editions, returned to represent the country for third time. Tunisian band Myrath returned to the contest after competing for their country in the eleventh edition, this time for Morocco. Würffel returned to the contest to represent Estonia after last competing in the eighteenth edition. Results Pre-qualification round Seven countries participated in the eleventh pre-qualification round. FYR Macedonia, Kazakhstan, Montenegro and Romania qualifed to the semi-finals, while Bosnia and Herzegovina, Russia and Switzerland were eliminated. Semi-final 1 Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. Greece, Moldova and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries participated in the second semi-final. Cyprus, Germany and Hungary also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Finalists Twenty-six countries participated in the final, with all forty-nine participating countries eligible to vote. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Active NBU members * : Bulgaria withdrew due to its Head of Delegation withdrawing from his post before beginning, leaving a state of disarray in BNT. * : Croatia withdrew due to a recent streak of low placements in the semi-final - alongside the situation regarding the changing of individual nations' Head of Delegation. * : Ireland was forced to withdraw from the edition due to RTÉ not confirming whether the country would participate or not. * : Latvia withdrew from the contest due to its Head of Delegation leaving his post without a replacement - therefore making it so that the country would not have a HoD. It is expected that the country will return to the twenty-fourth edition. * : LBC announced the country's withdrawal due to the resignation of the country's Head of Delegation. A new Head of Delegation has been appointed already but due to transition difficulties, participation in the twenty-third edition was not possible. * : 1FLTV stated that it would not be returning to North Vision due to a recent change in the broadcaster's Head of Delegation, with more resources focused on the transition period rather than an entry. However, it is expected that the country will return in the following edition. NBU non-members * : Nessma announced that the country would not be returning to the contest anytime soon, as in order to compete again, the broadcaster would be required to re-join the NBU as a full member. External links *Forum Category:Editions